Something About Dragonstone
by Longclaw 1-6
Summary: Taking a break from it all, Jon and Daenerys relax with their family, dragons, and friends in Dragonstone. Enjoying the simple things in life... but as wont for dragons, their passions get the better of them. There is something in the air in Dragonstone ;) Oneshot smutlet set in the Empire of Ice and Fire world.


**A/N: Hi everyone! Merry Christmas!**

**While I was writing my other stories, I just had to get this one out. It's been an idea that was tumbling around my mind for a while, but never fit in any of my stories. Decided to write it as a one shot! :D**

**It's set in the Empire of Ice and Fire world, though it can be read as a standalone thing.**

**Many thanks to cmyatt01 for the moodboard on the Ao3 version. Be sure to check out her Xmas one shot ****A Happy Targaryen Christmas on Ao3. It's great! :D**

**Enjoy and comment!**

**Something About Dragonstone**

**A One Shot by Longclaw 1-6**

Dipping her quill into the tiny vial of ink in the corner of her writing desk, Hand of the Emperor Sansa Stark pinched the bridge of her nose before setting the tip to the tiny sliver of parchment. For a raven scroll, only the most fine and precise of script could be placed upon them. No one would accuse the sister-cousin of the Emperor to be anything but perfect in her handwriting - such perfection caused the ever present throbbing headache within her.

_Lord Horas Redwyne, may I offer condolences on the passing away of your father, Lord Paxter. A strong Lord and loyal bannerman to House Targaryen, whose efforts along with your younger brother Ser Hobber and yourself ensured the strongest of trade ties with New Valyria. Therefore, in consultation with my brother the Lord of Winterfell and your cousin Lady Margaery, I write to give Imperial assent to the betrothal of your niece Lady Olenna Fossoway to their son Eddard Tyrell upon his maturity and ascension to Lord of Highgarden and Warden of the South._

Ever since her goodsister had given birth to a twin boy and girl four years before, just as Jon Stark was groomed to take the North young Eddard Tyrell was groomed to take control of Highgarden. Many houses vied for his hand, but old Olenna Tyrell, Sansa, and Tyrion ultimately settled on House Redwyne and the Fossoways. The Redwyne spare heir was the head of the Twelve, the merchant guild of New Valyria that turned it into an economic powerhouse, and given the highly interconnected Tyrell blood among them, it would only cement her nephew as someone the Reach would find palatable. But gods, what an arduous process. So many Lords to placate, too few Targaryens and Starks in the Imperial family to offer up for betrothals.

Door opening, Sansa automatically went for the dagger kept in the drawer beside her… only for the image of her smiling husband to pop into view. "Pod…" She sighed, deflating. "I'm sorry…"

"It's fine, my dear." If there was any man more understanding and caring about her still persistent nightmares of Joffrey and Ramsay, it was Ser Podrick Payne, Lord Commander of the Targaryen Household Guard. Wordlessly, he stepped behind her. "Silver wolf for your thoughts?" He leaned down to place a kiss on her neck.

Sansa shivered pleasantly. "Nothing, just finishing off the betrothal for Eddard."

"Olenna Fossoway?" Podrick clicked his tongue, hands going to massage his wife's shoulders. "Good choice. Both his grandmothers are Tyrells." The green, blushing boy she had met so many years ago had grown into quite the man. Renowned warrior and pretty sharp.

"Oh, Pod…" Sansa moaned as his hands kneaded into the knots of her shoulders. "That feels so good…" She didn't want to talk more politics. "How's little Alys?"

Podrick chuckled. "Last time I saw Alysanne, she was tumbling around with Prince Benjen. Ironic, our daughter turned out more like your sister than her own children."

Rolling her eyes, Arya still hadn't let Sansa let it down after Alysanne Payne stripped off her dress and wore a pair of breeches borrowed from her cousin the Prince at her nameday celebration months ago - not that Catelyn Baratheon being one more prone to dance and song didn't make Sansa grin at her sister. Still, she loved her daughter more than life itself. "I wish I could spend more time with her."

"With Tyrion retiring to his winery with Shae, you'll have even less time, my love. I'd advise adding more seats to the small council."

"I thought that myself." Standing, Sansa felt her tension lessening thanks to her husband's attention. "We'd better brief my brother and goodsister about the betrothals." With that, they made their way to the door.

The Imperial family loved Dragonstone, but Sansa didn't understand the appeal. With the taint of Joffrey removed, the Red Keep had the touch of a thousand artists and architects from around the world, glittering in the sunlight. Winterfell had a natural beauty, dull colors set in the gleaming snow and windswept fields. Dragonstone however… it was dark. Foreboding. Aside from the dragons that flew around the ancient walls created long ago before even the Doom of Valyria, it didn't seem as if anything was alive in there. But passing beside the intricate murals and bas relief sculptures of past Targaryen glories - some old and some knew - Sansa put her minor discomfort aside. Her family adored it, so she would as well.

Talks with errant servants directed them towards the Painted Table, and just outside found two members of the Kingsguard leaned against the wall, laughing together as the large, fluffy form of Ghost lounged right in front of the door. Ghost noticed Sansa first, head rising and yipping slightly. At their arrival the two warriors straightened. Heels clicking. "My Lady Hand… my Lord," Ser Mance Giantsbane said. Helm off, his father's red curls tumbling down his shoulders, the handsome highborn of Fist of the First Men in the True North truly looked like a knight.

"Ser Mance." Sansa turned to the other. "Ser Elia."

Ser Elia Sand leaned on her spear, grinning. "My Lady, what brings you here?"

"We wish to see their Graces." She figured it was obvious. Sniffing Stark blood, Ghost nuzzled his snout against Sansa's hand - to which she gently stroked it.

Glancing at Mance with a look of half amusement, half lust - their enamor for each other wasn't a secret in the Red Keep - Elia laughed. "They want to know why."

At that moment, a thump was heard from within, followed by a deep moan. "Oh Jon…" husked a female voice. "_Kessa… kessa…_"

Followed by a male voice. "Take it, my dragon… take it…" Ghost took that moment to whine, laying flat with his paws covering his face.

While Sansa groaned and Podrick - despite being experienced on even his first time - blushed an embarrassed red, the two Kingsguards shrugged. This was a frequent occurrence. "As you can see, their Graces are indisposed at the moment."

"Will they be done soon?" Sansa asked, exasperated.

"You could try asking them, Lady Hand," Mance suggested. "But dragons breathe fire. Tread lightly."

Drawing out her ire, the female voice echoed again. "Fuck, please… fuck me hard…"

Turning heel, the Hand of the Emperor walked away. There was no chance either monarch wouldn't bring fire and blood to any that interrupted them with anything but an emergency. "Well?" She looked at Podrick. "What now?"

Her husband blinked, looking her over. "Alys is busy… we have some time…" His eyes sparkled.

A wry grin spread on Sansa's face. "We do, don't we?" They picked up the pace back to their chambers.

* * *

Within the great and infamous room, the location that had been the site of many a momentous parlay… where Aegon and his sister-wives had planned their conquest… where Rhaenyra and Daemon planned her restoration to the Iron Throne… where the Lightbringer and the Mother of Dragons planned the reconquest for House Targaryen in the Emperor's War… the very air smelled of sex. Of uninhibited, feverish coupling that filled the room with moans, grunts, and screams. Stone tabletop used to position invasion forces smeared with juices and seed.

Neither person in the room cared. They had paid their dues, earned their lust and merriment a thousand times over. If Emperor Jaehaerys Lightbringer and Empress Daenerys Mother of Dragons of House Targaryen wished to seclude themselves for a day of frenzied fucking, by the fiery breath of their dragons they would do so.

And here they were, Jon pinning his beloved against the Painted Table, skin flush and drenched in sweat. "How is it that you enchant me, my Empress?"

Satisfied smile planted on her face beneath the wild strands of her hair, Dany's eyes sparkled at her handsome husband. "We are dragons. Our souls were preordained to find the other… no matter what."

He chuckled. "You've thought about this, haven't you?"

Daenerys ran her fingers down the hardened muscles of his arm. "Oh, perhaps I did." Both arms looped around his neck. "My husband consumes many of my thoughts. I love him very much."

Staring into her violets, Jon could lose himself inside them. "He is a lucky man, and I believe he loves you as well." Leaning forward, he captured her lips in a kiss. Starting gentle but growing heated as Jon felt Dany's tongue demanding entrance. His own joining the fray as both began to battle each other. "Fuck… Dany…" he grunted into her mouth, feeling his own length rise back to the occasion.

Smirking against his lips, Daenerys reached down to grasp it. Still slick with her juices from their last coupling. "My my, does Emperor Jaehaerys want his Empress' cunt?"

"Yes…" he hissed, eyes shutting as she began to assault his neck with kisses and licks. Still stroking and squeezing his cock.

"Why would he want it?" She was in a particularly coy mood, knowing it would stoke his fire. Drive him wild with the desire to claim her like a dragon or wolf - something Daenerys wanted. "Do you want me to scream?"

Jon groaned. "I always do…"

Moving up to his ear, Dany licked the shell. "Do you want me to remember who I belong to?"

"Kessa…" His control was slipping.

"I know what I want, _ñuha jorrāelagon_." Breath hot against his ear, Dany went for the kill. "I want another babe." He tensed up, eyes boring into her with blackened lust. They had talked about this. Benjen and Saera were growing up and the twins were already seasoned dragonriders. Dany wanted to add another dragonwolf to the brood and knew Jon felt the same. "Take me… fill me with your seed and breed me, my Emperor."

And there it was. All restraint gone, Jon growling as he flipped her nude little body. Calloused hand shoving her flush against the cold stone of the table. "You asked for it, Daenerys."

Dany hissed as her sensitive nipples mashed against the surface. "_Kessa_, please. Take me like a wolf..." A yelp left her when he smacked her asscheek, growing wetter than she had been if it was possible. A wiggle of her hips pushed into his naked crotch, seeking contact. "Please, my wolf. Fuck me."

Stroking his length, letting the juices from their last coupling lubricate the sensitive shaft, Jon teased at her entrance. Opening it up for him before he slowly inched his way in her gasp… that is as much as he could against the vice-like tightness. "Gods… it's like the first time…" Everything about Daenerys Targaryen, she was as beautiful as that six and ten maiden in Pentos he had met so long ago.

Cock kissing the entrance to her womb, Dany was in the grip of ecstasy. Hissing and moaning as she bit down on her lower lip. Hands thrashing about to gain any sort of leverage in Jon's thrusts behind her. One managed to find purchase against the mountains of the Westerlands, clawing at the raised stone as if it would rid the world of the long dead Tywin Lannister all over again. Cheek falling flat, her walls sucking at his length in a desperate lust.

Pulling her hips up, one hand dug into her slim waist while Jon palmed her jiggling breasts with the other. Kneading them, teasing her dusky nipple with his thumb. Knowing how to play her body like a fiddle just as she knew how to do the same to him. Emperor wanting his Empress to find pleasure along with his own.

Abruptly, he pulled out of her. The action drew a hiss of protest from the Mother of Dragons until she found herself flipped onto her back. Eyes barely able to fall upon his comely face before Jon buried himself to the hilt in one thrust. Hiss dying in a gasp of ecstasy as her head tilted back to crush the lands around Harrenhal… only for him to simply stay there. Fully inside, but not moving. "Jon… don't stop…" Searching him out, Dany met the grey eyes simply looking at her. Stare boring deep into her soul.

One hand still gripping her hip, Jon raised his other until it cupped her cheek. "Daenerys…" Seeing her bare to him, the tiny scar from the War for the Dawn right above her heart - from when he had almost lost her forever - it never failed to remind him of what a blessing he had in front of him. "_Avy jorrāelan."_ Jon's voice was hoarse with emotion.

A tear fell from her eye. Even in the most feverish passion he could make her heart throb with the deepest love. _"Avy jorrāelan tolī."_ She reached up to caress his own scar.

His Valyrian was essentially fluent, but it didn't lose the northern brogue that tinged it. "_Ao nūmāzma mirre naejot nyke, Dany._"

Every time she thought she loved him with all her heart, her Emperor had a knack to say things like that. Hand wrapping around the back of his head, she pulled him down until their lips hovered a mere inch apart. _"Kesi dōrī sagon mērī arlī."_ Dany kissed his cheek, movement causing his cock to twitch inside her. "Jon…"

The throaty purr of his name flicked the latch in Jon's mind. Lust and need returning with a vengeance. Still impossibly, painfully hard inside her, the Emperor pulled until his tip was close to slipping out and then slammed back in. Daenerys screaming in his mouth as he did it over and over again. Doing his best to fuck her into the table - break the great relic of their ancestors. How many of them had fucked here? Did Aegon make his sister's scream in this very room? Did Rhaenerya ride her Prince like a crazed dragon atop this very table? Jon felt his heat building, thrusts becoming harder and faster at the very thought, lust rising to new heights. I am definitely a Targaryen. Fucking his aunt, thoughts of his ancestors whirring through his head, Jon truly was a dragon.

Not that Daenerys minded in the slightest. Breaking their kiss, head tilting back. A scream leaving her throat as Jon thrust hard and bit her neck simultaneously. "Jon!" She was sure the very castle shook from their passion. "Harder! Harder!" His skin slapped against hers, cock reaching her deepest depths. "Give me your seed."

Dragonfire boiled within his veins, her tightening channel causing him to growl in her ear. "Fuck… fuck… fuck…" Legs wrapping around him, Jon felt her drawing him as deep as he could go all the while her spasming walls tried to squeeze him out. It was too much, Emperor toppling off the cliff into bliss with a grunt.

"Kessa! Kessa!" Dany's world peaked as she felt his seed spurt inside her. Scream echoing through the council chambers, the Empress shattering below her lover. Fingers digging into his back while she rode out her climax. Jon continuing to fuck her through their shared pleasure. Moments later, he collapsed atop her - powerful warrior's body limp and spent. Daenerys, tingles of the aftershocks causing her to hitch her breath every few seconds, gently ran her hand up and down the scarred planes of his back. "Jon…"

"Nnngh."

She giggled, brushing aside raven curls to reach his ear. "I hope your seed quickens in me."

"Nnngh." Shifting atop her, Jon's lazy eyes found her own. "Daenerys…" A gentle kiss, this one languid with love and contentment. "I could never take a mistress…"

Dany cocked an eyebrow. "Why is that your first thought after lovemaking?" Her tone was teasing, though.

He chuckled. "I don't know… it's that… what woman could compare to you? What we have?"

_Damn him._ "Oh Jon. I love you so."

* * *

_"Kepa!"_

Of course he would find them here. Not that he minded of course, kneeling to receive the affections of Princess Saera and Prince Benjen on their level. Their father proving one of the rare individuals that could take them away from gushing over Rhaegal and Lyanarys, both resting upon the cliffs of their island home.

And so they came, masses of dark and silver curls nearly toppling him over as they slammed into him. "My little dragons." Both of his youngest reminded him so much of Dany, even as Saera possessed his coloring and Benjen - if one listened to his wife - was like his copy in all but hair and eye. "Didn't _muna_ and I tell you not to approach the dragons by yourself?"

Saera pulled back, giving him a serene smile. "We're not by ourselves, _kepa_. Our guards are with us." Following her pointed finger, Jon saw Ser Lucas Corbray and half a dozen Dothraki waiting about a hundred feet away in the grass.

"Oh Saera…" Jon ran a hand through his hair. Let down as Daenerys liked it, the Emperor let it wild like a proper warrior. "I don't think that's what I would call, 'with us.'" Her adorable pout melted his resolve though. "Why are they there?"

If answering it himself, Rhaegal snorted, drawing attention to his amber gaze._ I would think you'd know, kepa._

"Dragon scary," Benjen chimed in, running to Rhaegal. Hugging the scaly snout. "I love them, _kepa_." While a dragon was normally quite hostile to those not their riders, all of his and Dany's brood allowed the love of their human brothers and sisters. Rhaegal gently crooning and puffing warm breath upon him.

Arm wrapped around his northern princess, Jon stepped forward till he was right beside Benjen. Gazing into Rhaegal's right eye as his hand stroked the dragon's warm scales. "The dragons are your family, my son. They love you as much as you love them." Much as his relationship with Ghost, sometimes he felt a part of Rhaegal. The dragon's breaths softening, lids drawing back when Jon rested his head on his snout. "A dragon's bond with their rider… only your bond with your direwolf could ever compare."

Scratching underneath Rhaegal's jaw, Saera looked up at her father with awe. "I want to have adventures with Rhaella, just like you and Rhaegal... or _muna_ and Balerion."

_She's a dreamer, isn't she?_

Jon chuckled at Rhaegal's wry humor. "Aye," he whispered. Many saw the dragons as monsters, but Jon knew the truth. _Gorgeous beasts._ Compassionate and intelligent. Loyal and fierce. Much like Ghost, he could truly ask for no better friend than his dragon. "I hope you don't have the same adventures as your mother and I… or your elder siblings."

Saera's gaze fell to the grass. "They never talk about it… but I hear them scream sometimes. In their sleep."

A sigh left the Emperor's lips. "They've been through a lot, my sweetling. Just… get them to laugh. Be their adorable sister, always with a smile and a hug." She beamed, hugging him. Bringing him happiness.

Speaking of Arya and Rhaegar, twin roars and gusts of wind brought Edderon and Sansenya careening towards the cliff. Dragons flapping wildly until they thudded onto the grassy edge, wings folding and shoulders lowering to disgorge their riders. "Arry, Rhae!" Both the Crown Prince and Princess had barely recovered their bearings together before their little sister leapt in their arms. "_Kepa_ is here."

Laughing, Jon ruffled her hair. "Go to Ser Lucas with your brother. Tell him the kitchens are to give you one pastry by order of the Emperor… one pastry," he warned.

She giggled. "I love you, _kepa_." Leaning up on tiptoes to kiss his cheek, Saera grabbed Benjen by the hand and dashed off.

Both Arya and Rhaegar were smirking. "I'm going to enjoy seeing her as a dragonrider," the eldest Targaryen daughter remarked. "That exuberance, Rhaella would be practicing somersaults every day."

"Oh, like you two are the ones to talk?" The mighty dragonwolf twins may have been war heroes and accomplished riders in their freshly forged armor and youth blades, but they were still barely ten and four. The same in his eyes as when they flew into his arms the first time in this same castle. "I happen to remember two little terrors that raced along the halls of Winterfell with Ghost and Nymeria."

A groan. _"Kepa…"_

"Yes, Rhaegar?" The Crown Prince opened his mouth, only to close it again. Even Rhaegar found himself intimidated by the Lightbringer himself. And yet, Jon was a loving father first. "Go on, go spend some time with your siblings. We don't want any Blackfyre Rebellions breaking out." It was mostly in jest, but Jon and Dany did pray every day that their family wouldn't fall to the infighting that brought their house to near extinction so many times before.

"I may want to drown that little terror, _Kepa_, but I love my little sister. Arry too." Hugging each, Jon watched them head off towards the castle. Arm in arm. An action that raised an eyebrow from him.

_They are getting close… like you and muna._

"Good thing they are in our family, then," Jon sighed, not wishing to think about it. He was in too carefree a mood - just as every time the Targaryens visited Dragonstone. "Come on, let's get away."

Rhaegal snorted and lowered his wing. _I thought you'd never ask._

"Oh, shut it." Climbing the spines as an expert would, Jon quickly settled into position above the shoulder. For long rides and battle he would wear a special saddle, but for fun they both freeballed it. _"Sovegon."_ No matter how much he rode his dragon, Jon never got used to the rush of the wind slamming into his face as Rhaegal brought him airborne. He felt free, he felt alive… he felt like the dragon he was born to be.

* * *

_"Finne jano anni? Finne zha..."_ The pale redhead's brows furrowed, closing her eyes in concentration… only for them to fly open with confidence. _"Finne zhavvorsa anni?"_

_"Sȳz, ñuha tala,"_ Missandei called out to her adopted daughter with a smile on her face. _"Jikagon va."_

_"Kessa, muña,"_ replied Lady Alarra Nudho in her more comfortable Valyrian, shifting the page in her Dothraki lesson text brought from the Citadel for her language training.

Going over the latest reports and memoranda Sansa sent over - the approval of the Redwyne betrothal on the top of the stack - Daenerys eyed the mother and daughter with a small smile. "She's getting to be very good, Missandei."

The Imperial Majordomo wore a proud grin. "Far better at her accent and syntax than you were learning Dothraki, my Empress." Daenerys gave a faux glare, but both women ended up giggling. If there was someone she could jape with, it was Missandei. "She misses her father and brother though."

"Always does I see, but Grey Worm is in the middle of training the new recruits in the Kingswood." With the Unsullied Corps as a distinct force alongside the Targaryen Household Guard pledged to House Targaryen, tens of thousands of recruits from the Frostfangs to Astapor arrived at the muster grounds outside King's Landing to become the legendary fighters. As Lord Commander, Grey Worm trained them furiously - though removing the castration and infant murder relics of the deposed Slaver's Bay - and their son Rodrik Nudho was his star recruit.

"That he is." There was a level of contentment in Missandei's expressions these days. Ones missing for years after the collar and chains were struck off her. A family, a loving husband and two devoted children… unconventional but loving. It warmed Dany's heart to see her so happy.

Leaning down to shower the resting Ghost - as always, taking a protective posture beside Dany, more protective than Ser Jorah or Ser Jaecarys - with loving pets and scratches upon his fur, Daenerys revelled in her own unconventional and loving family. Unable to comprehend how incomprehensibly happy she was.

Seeing the mighty Dragon Empress simply sit there with a dreamy smile wasn't shocking for the denizens of their inner circle. But when the smile shifted into a contemplative frown, Missandei took notice. "Daenerys? Something the matter?"

Shook back into the present, Dany blinked. "Oh… It's nothing."

"It doesn't look like nothing." Missandei crossed her arms. While not as bad as Jon, Dany did have a tendency to bury her worries till they festered. "Tell me."

A sigh left the Empress' lips. "Do you… ever have dreams? Of what could have been?"

Not really expecting that, Missandei paused. "Well… I used to have many nightmares of a future in which I remained in bondage, but those have been less and less frequent. Why?"

"I keep having these… visions. Of my past, a past in which I never met Jon till far later. Of… losing many that I cared about." Dany closed her eyes, willing away the most malevolent image "There was one where I burned all in her path. Became my father." The pure rage and madness that even awake she could feel tinging her heart... Sometimes she would wake up covered in sweat and screaming, others would be far more subtle. Drawing out a prolonged melancholy. As if sensing his mother's distress, Ghost poked his head into Dany's lap. Whimpering and nuzzling his snout against her belly. Dany rubbed and scratched the direwolf's fur, letting the beautiful creature calm her down. "I try not to let it affect me, but…"

"It does anyway." Missandei pursed her lips. "Well, the one with the madness is ridiculous. Only the depths of idiocy could even contrive something that foolish - anyone who knows you would realize you aren't capable of that." Both women smiled. "As for the rest… I can't be sure where they come from, but there is something Grey Worm and I do to get around the melancholy the dreams cause."

Daenerys leaned forward, Ghost by now resting his head in her lap. "Do tell."

A blush adorned Missandei's cheeks. "Um… the most vivid of the dreams… we act them out, but in a rather different tone…" She shifted in her seat, dropping down into a whisper so that Alarra didn't hear her. "Rather, carnally…"

Blushing herself, Dany pulled back into her seat with a dropped jaw. Never expecting so… sensual an answer from her handmaiden. But the gears were turning in her head, and slowly a rather lecherous grin spread across the Empress' face.

For there was one particular scene in her dreams that was far more vivid than the others.

* * *

Lord Commander Sandor Clegane - the only member of the Kingsguard brotherhood never to be an annointed knight, a distinction he wore with a sullen pride - flicked his eyes toward one of the massive hallways as the Emperor dashed up the steps. "Your Grace," he nodded gruffly, not one to bow. "Ya' made it, finally."

"What's going on?" Worry clouded Jon's face. It wasn't every day that the Dothraki summoned him at the request of their Khaleesi. It had seemed so urgent. "Is Daenerys alright… oh gods, the children?"

Snorting, Clegane wrapped an arm around Jon, guiding him to the entrance to the throne room. Flanking it on either side, Ser Mance and Ser Elia only smirked knowingly. "Your Grace, a simple word of advice. There is a reason why we veterans of the Red Keep prefer you and the Empress to that cunt Fat Robert… well, there are a lot of reasons, but one of them will be rather fuckin' obvious." Door open wide enough for one man to wriggle through, Clegane practically shoved him through. "Enjoy yourself, ya' lucky fucker." With that, the door slammed shut to a bewildered Emperor.

"It seems I have an audience."

Turning around, Jon's eyes immediately fell upon his wife, seated upon the Dragonglass Throne. "Dany?"

Her violet eyes hardened, scowling. "You dare refer to me with such familiarity, Lord Snow?" Daenerys waved him off with irritation. "Perhaps a night in the cells would give you pause next time."

Buttoning up, Jon took in the sight of her. She was dressed immaculately, hair in a flurry of braids upon her head. Silver locks contrasting with the dragonglass black battledress she wore, something he very rarely saw in these days of peace with the northern style or Meereenese style outfits she preferred. A silver chain held together with a dragon clasp lay strung about her chest and shoulders, outfit topped off by tight leather boots.

Clearing her throat, Daenerys masked the butterflies in her stomach with all the regal bearing she could muster. "You stand before Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen, first of her name." Normally Missandei would do this, but what she had planned necessitated solitude with her husband. "Empress of the Targaryen Empire. Queen of the Andals, Roynar, and First Men. Queen of New Valyria. Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea. Mother of Dragons, Breaker of Chains. Princess who was Promised. The Unburnt, Valyria Reborn. Joint Protector of the Targaryen Peace and Ruler of All She Surveys." Angling an eyebrow up, she trained her gaze on Jon. "And who might you be, northerner?" Deep in her gaze, there was a little sparkle of mirth… and lust.

Blinking, Jon fought the smirk that threatened to spread on his face. _Oh, so it's that game you want to play, my love?_ Something about Dragonstone made them randier than… well, normal - and based on how they made the Red Keep shake from their lovemaking, their normal was rather powerful. If she was to do something like this, who was he to complain? "I'm Jon Snow… I'm King in the North."

Gods, how she wished to just drop pretenses, shove him to the floor, and ride him till they both begged for mercy. But the sheer deliciousness of this was just too naughty not to see through. "King in the North?" Slowly, languidly, she crossed her legs. Looking a combination of bored and firm. "Isn't the North part of the Seven Kingdoms?"

Jon stepped forward, this time not hiding his cocky swagger. "It is, your Grace," he drawled, unabashedly undressing her with his eyes. Any other man would have been beaten for his insolence, but Jon exercised a… special privilege. "And I am its King, being the blood of House Stark."

"Forgive me if I'm wrong - I was never formally educated while I conquered Slaver's Bay and the Dothraki Sea - but didn't the last King in the North, Torrhen Stark, not bend the knee to Aegon Targaryen in perpetuity?" A tilt of her perfect chin gave Daenerys a haughty, arrogant demeanor. "And Aegon Targaryen is my ancestor, was he not?"

"Aye, I believe he was." Her regal voice was making him harder than ever before. "I also don't know what it has to do with me… or the North?"

"I am the last Targaryen, and therefore, House Stark's loyalty transfers to me just as the dominion of Winterfell transfers to you." As he walked closer and closer to her, so too did her cunt start to throb for him. Taking in the gambeson stretched tight over his muscles, curls wild about his shoulders.

He cocked his head, staring at her with grey eyes. "Perhaps you are correct." Jon reached the first step, placing his foot upon it. "What would you have me do, your Grace?"

Her answer was quick. "Bend the knee." Slowly, Daenerys uncrossed her legs, then crossing them back. Hoping her urge to blush like a green maiden didn't show on her cheeks.

_Fuck me blind._ She wasn't wearing smallclothes. Both his inner dragon and wolf demanded he leap up and devour her whole. "I was hoping you didn't say that." By the grace of the gods, he managed to keep his cool.

But Daenerys noticed the slight trembling in his hand… and the firm tent in his breeches. It made her smirk. "And why would that be a problem, Lord Stark?"

"I am a King, and that is 'Your Grace' to you." An added firmness, taking another step. "I lived among the Free Folk. They don't kneel, and neither do I."

"Don't make me find my dragons, Lord Snow." She could feel the heat starting to radiate off of him as he approached the top of the dias.

"Is that a challenge?" Jon reached the top.

Dany rose. "Don't make me force you into one." There both stood, Jon taller than Dany, but neither backing down. A battle of minds and passions, eyes smoldering.

Smirking again, Jon decided it was time to kick things up a notch. "If I do bend the knee, I will need something from your Grace."

Brow rising, Dany took a seat with not a hair out of place. "State your price. If I am in a good mood after I may grant it."

"Marriage. Myself to you."

Daenerys laughed haughtily. "You jape with me. Why would I think some northern brute able to satisfy a dragon?" There was pain for Dany saying such demeaning words to her beloved, but Jon knew it wasn't serious.

His inner dragon roared. "We wolves are tougher than you think… as well as skilled." Jon's eyes darkened. "Ever been taken like a wolf takes a bitch?"

_Yes… oh gods, yes!_ "I can't say I have, Lord Snow." Folds slick with hot juices, Daenerys couldn't take any longer. "Very well. Show me how a wolf pleases his mate." She spread her legs wide, inviting him in. "Give me a demonstration, Lord Snow."

Bending the knee before her, Jon found her absolutely soaked. Mouth watering at the cunt he so loved… the only one he would ever want. Hiking up her dress, bunching it at her hips, instead of diving in Jon lightly smacked his fingers on Daenerys' clit.

"Ah." Dany yipped, hips bucking. Another smack, sending her insides quivering with delight. "Lord Snow…" Her hands weaved into his curls, yanking at them. "Do not delay your Empress." Pulling him towards her opening.

Jon could have resisted if he wanted to. No force known to man or gods could make him resist. Growling, he dove in. Feasting on her folds with desperate licks. Trimmed beard slick with her juices as he buried his tongue deep inside her.

Daenerys had to bite her lip to keep from screaming. _"Kessa…"_ Her grip tightened on his hair. "Yes, you bastard! Please your Empress, eat her cunt!" She knew the dirty words would make him even hungrier for her.

Tongue swiping through her channel, Jon slurped up her cum and shifted northwards - wrapping his lips around her clit and making her buck. Two fingers stabbed into her. Brushing and curling against her sensitive spots.

"FUCK!" There were times for regal decorum and this wasn't one of them. "Bend the knee, Lord Snow! Bend the knee and make your Empress cum!" Daenerys was unabashedly fucking his face, lewd moans and pants leaving her throat. Many noblewoman had told her that they simply laid flat in their beds and counted down till their husbands finished doing their lordly duty. _Gods, they are missing out… oh fuck…_ "Make me cum! Make me cum! Ohhhhhhh…" Arching her back, nearly falling off the throne, she gushed onto his face. His fingers continuing to curl against her spots as she came hard.

Oh, how he wished he could do this forever. Fuck King's Landing, fuck the Seven Kingdoms, just load up on their dragons with their family and fly somewhere quiet where there were no interruptions. Honestly, Dragonstone is the best place for that. But such were idle fantasies. This woman, right in front of him, was his reality. Gods be good… "Was that to your liking, your Grace?"

Biting her lip, eyes shut tight from the aftershocks, Dany nodded furiously. "Yes," she squeaked. Suddenly, Daenerys found herself lifted. "Lord Snow?! Put me down this instant!"

"No," he growled back, taking a seat upon the Dragonglass Throne. Smirking at her gasp when her bare ass found his bare crotch. Knowing she hadn't expected him to drop his breeches while she wasn't looking. "If I am to be your Emperor as you shall be my Empress, then it is time for I to sample the pleasures you can give me." He attacked her neck, Daenerys betraying her still powerful arousal by tilting her head back. Exposing the skin to him. "Beg for me. Beg for my cock."

The tables were turned… oh so gloriously turned. _"Kessa…"_ Dany mumbled in High Valyrian. _"Pryjagon nyke…"_

"You'll like this," Jon murmured hotly into her ear while positioning his cock. "...as much as I do." And with that he thrust up just as he yanked her hips down on her. Burying fully into her heat.

"Seven hells!" Dany wasn't able to hold back this time, screams and curses echoing through the cavernous throne room. Gripping his shoulders, she began to bounce up and down - impaling herself on him. "My gods…" The Empress took her pleasure, used his body to satiate her need.

One hand still at her hips, the other weaved into her braids. Pulling them apart. "So fucking good. So fucking tight." Jon had fucked his wife in every position and every availible room in the castle, but somehow this was the best. "You are my Empress," he roared. "Mine to fuck! Mine to breed!"

Daenerys felt her walls tighten around him. "I am… Fuck… I am…" With a sharp tug that she didn't know was possible, Jon had pulled and stretched her dress enough to expose her breasts. Mouth latching on to a nipple and sucking it raw.

"You like that?" he mumbled, switching to the other beautiful breast. "Like being bred by the wolf. Having my pups?"

_"KESSA!"_ She was already the mother of his children four times over, but still the thought of carrying her love's babes inside her drove her arousal to new heights. "_KESSA!_ Breed me!"

As if seized by his animal desires, Jon sucked like a man possessed. Gripping her hips and bucking up. Hard and fast. A sense of desperation to make her cum. He let go of her nipple with a pop and blazed his way up her chest and neck to reach her lips. Both of them too far gone in their lust to bother with the pretense. Tongues locked in a sloppy kiss as their peaks approached.

Her world exploded in light, Dany letting her eyes fly open to gaze in his just as she shattered. Screaming, her walls undulating around his thick cock. Milking him of his seed.

Grunting in her mouth, Jon exploded. Painting her insides, hearts thumping wildling against the other. Their bodies shaking from the earth-shattering climax they both endured together.

Heart beating out of his chest, Jon dropped feather light kisses against her neck. "What got into you, my love?"

"Do you…" She began to come down. "Really want to question it?"

Jon thought for a moment. "Not really. I just really want to go again."

She smirked. "Wait here, my dragonwolf." Rising off him, both wincing as his cock slipped out, the delicious fullness returned as Dany once again felt him fill her up once she turned. "I know you like to watch my ass. Lean back and enjoy the ride, Emperor." Feeling his hands grope her breasts from behind, Dany just smiled, letting the bliss wash over her once more.

* * *

For the third time, Jon slowed his pace. Allowing Daenerys to stay beside him as she slowly proceeded forward. Brows knit in frustration… the Emperor grinned with knowledge. "Would you like me to carry you, my love?" he teased.

Daenerys glared at him, violet eyes burning. "I hate you." She throbbed between her legs, the fury of their throne room coupling returning with a vengeance. Each step she took, she fought a wince. "This is your fault."

"I didn't see you complaining." The cheeky grin brought on another glare, so he simply pushed her gently against a bas relief mural of dragonlords fighting the Ghiscari slavers and brought their lips together. Feeling her ire melt when their tongues met. Languidly kissing without a care in the world.

"I love you," she breathed when they pulled apart.

He cupped her cheek, smiling lovingly. "I love you too… and I know you loved what we did."

Her contented smile was infectious. "I did." Dany looped her arms around his neck. "I think you're right, there is something about Dragonstone, makes me crave my dragonwolf all the more…"

"Every time I think I couldn't find you more alluring… think we made a babe?"

She grinned. "After that, I'd be surprised if three babes aren't in my womb." They laughed sweetly. "What would you like? A Prince or Princess?"

"A Princess," he answered without hesitation. "Beautiful, smart, and graceful like her muna."

There he was being all sweet again. _Oh Jon, my love…_ Conversation paused so she could kiss him thoroughly, finally she answered her own question. "Perhaps I want one more little Prince. A powerful warrior and dragonrider like his _kepa._"

Taking her arm in his, the Imperial Couple strolled slowly through the halls of the Lord's quarters. "All of our children will be powerful dragonriders. It is their due as royals of House Targaryen." Dany tilted her head to rest on his bicep, a show of the deepest affection. "Now why don't we find the children and all spend some time together in the solar next to a roaring fire?"

Daenerys loved the sound of that. "I'll have the cooks send up some sweets and hot drinks." Reaching the shared chambers of their twins, Dany knocked at the door. "My sweetlings." Not thinking, the Empress opened the unlocked door. "Come on out…"

Her words stopped abruptly finding Arya and Rhaegar upon the bed. Fully clothed but otherwise locked in a passionate embrace. Arms wrapped around each other and mouths joined - no familial peck, but as desperate and needy as their parents had engaged in only a quarter of an hour before.

Mere moments passed before the Princess and Crown Prince noticed their mother standing there. They pulled apart violently, faces red from both passion and complete embarrassment. "Muna…" Arya gasped while Rhaegar averted his gaze, hiding his humiliation.

Dany simply shut the door, still processing what happened. "My gods…"

"What?" Jon wracked his brain for possible reasons for her looking like this, not having seen what was going on. Drawing back to how… close Arya and Rhaegar had been getting off their dragons, it suddenly made sense. "Ah… caught them kissing?" He honestly hoped it was only kissing… they were his children.

Nodding, Daenerys covered her hands. "Why didn't they tell me they had feelings for each other?"

Jon shrugged. "Maybe they thought we'd be ashamed?"

"We're Targaryens, it's only natural for the blood of the dragon to be drawn to each other." Over time there were significant dilutions in the blood, but it came back with full force due to Dany hatching her dragons and Jon's combination of magical bloodlines. Frankly, she expected her twins to fall for each other - they were always so close. "I wish they had come to me…"

"Well, they'll have to tell us now." That coaxed a chuckle from Daenerys, both of them moving towards the door to speak to their eldest children.

Yep… there was something about Dragonstone.

**A/N: This is probably the dirtiest thing I've ever written. So much delicious smut, along with plenty of tooth rotting fluff and some hints as to the Empire sequel. So many Targlings and other children :D**

**Yep, Arya and Rhaegar are an item. Continuing the Targaryen legacy, and they are clearly quite close. Just like their parents XD**

**Translations:**

**_Kessa_ \- yes**

**_ñuha jorrāelagon_ \- my love**

**_Avy jorrāelan_ \- I love you**

**_Avy jorrāelan tolī_ \- I love you too**

**_Ao nūmāzma mirre naejot nyke_ \- You mean the world to me**

**_Kesi dōrī sagon mērī arlī_**** \- We'll never be without each other**

**_Kepa_ \- father**

**_muna _\- mother**

**_Finne jano anni_**** \- Where are my dogs**

**_Finne zhavvorsa anni_****\- Where are my dragons**

**_Sȳz, ñuha tala_ \- Good, my daughter**

**_jikagon va _\- Go on**

**_Pryjagon nyke_ \- shatter me**

**I hope y'all enjoyed, and have a Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, and the like **

**Be sure to check out my other stories :D**


End file.
